


Sus Demonios

by MessyScriptorium



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 19:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MessyScriptorium/pseuds/MessyScriptorium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sus Demonios

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

Se dio la vuelta en la cama bastante harto. Quería dormir, y a ser posible sin pesadillas. Miró el reloj de la mesita de noche. Los brillantes números rojos marcaban las cuatro treinta y dos de la madrugada. Resopló angustiado.

Joder.

Se levantó de la cama y bajó a la cocina… sabía que en algún lugar su madre guardaba Filtros de Paz para calmar su estado de nerviosismo, habitual desde el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Aunque viendo lo visto, lo que él iba a necesitar era el Filtro de los Muertos en Vida. Por supuesto no se lo iba a tomar, era demasiado peligroso… O no.

Tal vez era su única solución, su única salida. Suspiró acariciando la idea de forma mimosa, que se planteaba ante él tan seductora como una hermosa mujer. Como ella. Como Hermione.

Apretó la mandíbula con rabia y las aletas de su nariz se hincharon intentando tomar el máximo aire posible. Le dolían las costillas cuando pensaba en ella. Le dolía absolutamente todo cuando pensaba en ella.

Intentando todavía controlar el grito que intentaba abrirse paso por su garganta, se acercó a los estantes de las pociones… Filtro de Paz, Filtro de Paz, Filtro de Paz… ¿Dónde estaba?

Dio una patada a una silla frustrado y después se quedó estático. No escuchó ningún ruido, sus padres seguían durmiendo. A diferencia de él. Se revolvió el pelo como hacía siempre que estaba nervioso y salió al porche de su casa a fumarse un cigarrillo. Llevaba dos años intentando dejarlo… exactamente el mismo tiempo que llevaba fumando.

Se tumbó en el banco exterior de la casa con una pierna colgando. Un banco muy tópico, de madera blanca.

—Pensé que lo habías dejado.

Oh. Una voz absolutamente reconocible para él le había susurrado al oído. Suave, dulce y peligrosa.

—Eso también creía yo. ¿Qué haces aquí, Hermione?

—Oh, bueno… no podía dormir. Veo que tú tampoco, Cedric —la chica dijo esto con cierta burla, como si supiera exactamente por qué Cedric Diggory no podía conciliar el sueño.

—Sí, ya… tengo ciertos problemas en casa y eso.

Hermione enarcó una ceja.

—¿En serio? ¿Con tus padres o los problemas son solo tuyos?

Cedric tragó saliva. Odiaba mentir. Mentir no era de… ¿de qué, de Hufflepuffs? Optó por callar.

—Oh, ya veo —dedujo al final Hermione de su silencio—. ¿No me irás a decir que es por mí?

—No, no te lo voy a decir.

—Pero es por mí. No me lo dices pero es por mí.

—No puedo responder a eso… —Cedric se acomodó mejor en el banco, sentándose— Sería decírtelo, al fin y al cabo.

Hermione suspiró triunfante y se sentó encima de las rodillas de Cedric, pasándole un brazo por detrás de su cuello.

—No me gusta que fumes, pero estás realmente sexy cuando lo haces —le quitó el cigarrillo para dar ella una calada—. ¿Lo sabías?

—Sí, algo me habías comentado antes…

—¿Qué te pasa? Te noto un poco tenso, Ced.

—Para nada, serán imaginaciones tuyas, en serio.

Hermione torció el gesto contrariada. No le gustaba que Cedric se comportase así con ella. Pero es que el apuesto chico de ojos grises sobre el que estaba sentada estaba bastante cansado de sus juegos, de sus juegos y del pasado.

—Lo siento, Cedric.

La miró con una sonrisa realmente triste pintada en la cara.

—Yo también, Hermione. Yo sí que lo siento.

Y la besó. Porque jamás en su vida conseguiría estar lejos de esa chica que le robaba el sentido, y que atraía sus demonios, todos y cada uno de ellos, estuviese donde estuviese. Esa chica con olor a menta, sudor y sexo. La de la piel de oro y hielo, la que no tenía corazón. Tragó saliva y la atrajo más hacia sí desesperado, montándola a horcajadas sobre sus caderas.

Hermione murmuro algo contra su boca y después lo apartó con delicadeza.

—Cedric…

—Lo necesito, ¿sabes? —el chico tenía los ojos más claros debido a las lágrimas—. He vuelto a ver sus ojos mirándome, Hermione. Y no sabes cuanta culpa había en ellos.

—Shh. No digas tonterías, Cedric, calla. Shh. Todo está bien.

vNo está bien —su voz era un sonido estrangulado en lo más hondo de su pecho—. Porque esta vez no dormí por su culpa. Habría deseado no haber dormido por la tuya. No te imaginas cuanto.

—Cedric… Cedric, Harry no te culpa.

La castaña había tomado el rostro del chico entre sus manos y había juntado sus frentes. Su aliento invadió por completo el rostro de Cedric.

—Tú no lo viste, no viste su cadáver. No, no… —se detuvo intentando buscar la expresión adecuada— No viste como todavía brillaban sus ojos después de muerto.

—Eso eran imaginaciones tuyas, porque yo sí que lo vi y en sus ojos no había nada, Cedric… absolutamente nada —ahora la voz de Hermione parecía apenas un débil maullido. Ella también estaba a punto de llorar—. Debes superarlo ya, ocurrió hace dos años, debes superarlo, debes superarlo…

Lo repetía como se lo había repetido a sí misma durante mucho tiempo, cuando tampoco ella era capaz de dormir y la cara de su amigo se aparecía constantemente en sus sueños.

—Voldemort tenía que haberme matado a mí. Fue injusto.

—Las tornas se volvieron del revés… el destino de Harry era matar a Voldemort, y sin embargo lo hiciste tú. Alguien tenía que sustituirle. Alégrate de haber sobrevivido. Gracias a ti estamos vivos.

—¿Pero es que no lo entiendes, Hermione? Ya no soporto estar vivo.

Hermione suspiró y se bajó de encima de Cedric sentándose a su lado en el banco. Estuvieron en silencio bastante tiempo. Cedric miró su reloj de pulsera. Marcaba las cinco dieciocho de la madrugada. Hacía tiempo que su cigarrillo había desaparecido y sacó otro del bolsillo, lo prendió y dio una larga calada.

—¿Subirás?

Hermione lo miró.

—¿A tu habitación, dices?

—Claro, ¿a dónde si no? —contestó el chico.

Hubo otro silencio.

—Solo si tú quieres…

—Quiero. Sino no te lo estaría pidiendo. ¿Subes o no? Yo ya me voy… —dijo esto mientras se levantaba y abría la puerta de la casa.

Hermione se apresuró a seguirle adentro. Subieron los dos juntos las escaleras de la casa hacia la habitación de Cedric. Se veía como si nadie hubiera tocado nada en ella en años. Todo parecía como congelado en el tiempo. Hermione lo notó.

—Parece que esto no ha cambiado nada desde la última vez que estuve aquí… ¿hace cuanto? ¿Un año y medio, dos tal vez?

—Sí, bueno… me gusta como está.

Cedric le quitó importancia encogiéndose de hombros y mirando hacia otro lado.

—Y digo… ¿no me habrás subido aquí sólo para charlar, no?

—Yo no te subí, subiste por tu propia voluntad —argumentó Cedric a la defensiva.

—Llegas a ser realmente borde a veces.

—Lo que tú digas…

Hermione sonrió y se abalanzó sobre Cedric. Él la acogió con entusiasmo entre sus brazos y la besó con demasiado anhelo, como si la vida se le fuera en ello… sus finos labios se movían sobre los de Hermione en una perfecta sincronización, recordando viejos momentos junto a esa chica, en aulas en desuso de Hogwarts, habitaciones de moteles, rincones oscuros…

Se separó de ella bruscamente.

—Un momento, solo un momento.

Cedric se metió al baño que estaba dentro de su propia habitación. A los pocos segundos salió con su varita en ristre. Sus ojos brillaban.

—Si vamos a hacerlo necesitamos esto.

Y con una floritura insonorizó la habitación para no despertar a sus padres.

Volvieron de inmediato a la tarea de recorrer su cuerpo… Cedric había levantado a Hermione del suelo agarrándola por el trasero y la había pegado a la pared de su habitación. La chica había enredado sus piernas en torno a las caderas de Cedric y estaba demasiado ocupada dándole pequeños mordiscos en el cuello, que provocaban unos sordos gemidos. Parecía que Cedric estaba teniendo serios problemas en desvestir a Hermione, porque al poco gruñó:

—Bájate, así no logro hacer nada. Tú te quitas lo tuyo y yo me quito lo mío.

Fue visto y no visto. Pronto el suelo de la habitación estuvo sembrado con la ropa de ambos.

Tenían prisa por volver a encontrarse. Nada de contemplar de manera romántica sus cuerpos, ni miradas tiernas ni nada por el estilo. Tan solo querían tocarse, querían que todo acabara para poder estar tranquilos otra vez.

Hermione tumbó de forma brusca a Cedric sobre la cama y se puso sobre él, con las piernas a los lados de sus caderas. El pene de Cedric estaba completamente erecto y ella se puso sobre él de forma prácticamente salvaje. No le importó que en un principio le molestara por no estar lo suficientemente húmeda. Eso eran nimiedades. Detalles sin importancia en esos momentos.

Subía y bajaba, subía y bajaba.

A un ritmo cada vez más rápido.

Era incapaz de apartar los ojos de Cedric, de su cara de placer y rabia a partes iguales. No podía parar de gemir, y notaba más vivas aquellas partes de su cuerpo que estaban en contacto con la piel de él. Apoyó sobre el pecho del chico las palmas de sus manos, mientras llegaba al orgasmo, y puso los ojos en blanco mientras emitía un suave ronroneo de placer. Un minuto después, Cedric eyaculó.

Se separaron exhaustos y se tumbaron uno al lado del otro en la cama.

Al poco tiempo, ambos estaban dormidos.

 

Cedric se despertó cuando la pesadilla llegaba a su punto culminante. Arrastraba consigo el aturdimiento que siempre tenía encima después de practicar el sexo, por lo que no se dio cuenta en un principio de lo que pasaba hasta que distinguió a Hermione entre las sombras, recogiendo su ropa del suelo.

Fingió que seguía dormido, no tenía ganas de hablar.

Cuando notó la puerta de la habitación cerrarse, se levantó y fue al baño. Se mojó la cara para aclararse más las ideas y fue cuando empezó a darse cuenta de que tenía los ojos de otro color.

—Oh, joder, mierda.

Esperó un rato hasta que la persona que le devolvía la mirada desde el espejo dejó de ser Cedric Diggory para convertirse en Harry Potter. Sonrió con ironía, y después miró por la ventana. Notó como a lo lejos el cielo empezaba a clarear y bufó disgustado.

—Bravo, Hermione. Has conseguido que los señores Diggory disfruten un día más de la compañía de su hijo.


End file.
